


Sinnoh's Bicycle

by TPSilverFox



Series: Dawn the Slut [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation Fetish, Prostitution, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, dub-con roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox
Summary: Dawn gets fucked hard and rough by a hiker under route 206's cycling road.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Yamaotoko | Hiker
Series: Dawn the Slut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963051
Kudos: 10





	Sinnoh's Bicycle

A fierce blush burned across Dawn’s cheeks as the burly hiker eagerly stripped her down, a man old enough to be her father chuckling to himself has he carelessly pulled at her clothing. She put up a token resistance to the ‘forced’ shedding of her clothes, holding her arms close to her sides to make pulling her black top off just that like bit harder, while a pair of thumbs hooked into the waistband of her skirt, yanking the short pink garment to the floor. She feigned shame and attempted to cover her blue and white striped panties, moving her arms enough to allow her top to be pulled free revealing the matching bra. 

She was glad to be hidden under the cycling road of route 206, the vague scene of humiliation by agreeing to a ‘forced victory sex’ roleplay usually gathered a small crowd on the busier routes, and were never worth the money. However when this hiker literally threw 50k at her she could hardly say no. Dawn snapped back to attention as her bra straps snapped off, her budding breasts bouncing free as the soft cotton cups where yanked away, her cute little nipples rock hard. 

“Asshole, that bra was expensive,” Dawn grumbled as the broken undergarment was tossed onto the pile of her discarded clothes, clothes she just noticed were being dumped into a muddy part of the grass, “and what the fuck are you doing to my outfit, I’ve gotta wear that back into tow… gurk!” she gagged as a thick thumb was jammed into her mouth. Wincing at an expected unpleasant taste, she was surprised to find a soft flavour of strawberries and cream.

“I don’t like it when losers whine,” the hiker wriggled his thumb in Dawn’s wet mouth as he pulled her panties up tight, grinding the soft fabric into her damp lips, “you lost the battle, you couldn’t pay up, and you agreed to let me do whatever I wanted with you to make up for it.” The gruff domineering voice made Dawn’s knees tremble. He used his grip on Dawn’s face to pull her close, bringing her ear up to his mouth. “Sorry, I’ll pay for everything I break,” he whispered in a much softer tone of voice. Dawn nodded and sucked on the thumb in her mouth. 

“Now, are you going to be a good little whore?” the gruff tone returned, yanking his thumb from Dawn’s mouth. She nodded silently, looking back with doe eyes. “Good, now take your little boots off.” He shoved Dawn back, fingers wrapped around the band of her striped panties, which failed instantly, the garment falling to the floor to reveal Dawn’s wet slit to the cool air, and her bare bottom to the slimy ground. For a moment she sat, legs spread wide for the voyeur looking down at her, the tuft of blue fuzz framing her hard clit, as a bead of wetness dripped onto the ground. “I love it when the dirty little trainer sluts are desperate for a good hard dicking.” Dawn’s blush deepened, just because he was right didn’t mean he had to say it.

Dawn lifted her legs into the air, quickly shedding both boots and socks, leaving her bare soles up in the air, and her now completely nude form sitting in the muddy grass. Her heart raced in her chest, laying there completely exposed and vulnerable turned her little nymphomanic mind on something fierce. Her whole body burned with anticipation as the hiker’s eyes roamed all over her body, his focus on her small breasts, wet pussy, and squishy butt.

“Get on your knees and present that whore pussy to me.” The order was hard and to the point, she didn’t hesitate. Rolling over onto her knees Dawn winced as the soft ground squelched beneath her; spreading her legs and digging her toes into the mud for extra grip, she leant forward onto her forearms, arching her back to push her hips up, and giving the hiker the best view of her young pussy and anus. She panted softly as a several small drips of juice dribbled over her lips and clit. 

Rough fingers grasped at her buttocks and thighs, squishing and pulling at the soft skin, Dawn bit her lip as she quietly gasped from the coarse skin exploring her exposed sex, each ridge and callous on those thick hard-worn digits rippling pleasure through her core. A moan spilled out as her cunt lips were pulled open, those damn fingers are thicker than some of the dicks she had taken, and the way this hiker manhandled her pussy was making her go crazy. Dawn was barely paying attention to what the hiker was saying now, something about how he loves horny little whore trainers, she was more focused on the sound a zipper opening that was quickly followed by a hot and heavy cock slapping against her anus.

Dawn whimpered as the engorged glans slipped down from her rear hole to press against her soaking wet folds, gliding on the frictionless juice to push down away from her hole and directly over her throbbing clit. She let out a deep moan into the earth as a hand guided the thick cockhead around, smearing her fluids all over her sensitive pussy. She felt the other hand press down on the small of her back, while the other lined up that heavy dick against her twitching dripping cunt. The glans was huge, she could feel flare of the cut tip catching against her pussy lips. The teasing was unbearable, her cunt dripping fluid all over this cock that was probing her hole. It pressed against the opening just enough to hold in place, spreading her hole but not enough to push into her, it felt like an eternity while the man gripped her hips, ready to push.

Stars flashed in wide open eyes as her velvet tunnel was speared on that mighty penis, gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of her lungs by the suddenness of the thrust. A deep guttural groan came from the hiker behind, as he sheathed his entire length into the Dawn’s small body in a single lunge. She panted as the searing heat in her loins, the throbbing of a dick buried deep in her tight cunt, filled her with a rush of hormones,. She whined loudly as he pulled back, the ripples of his shaft, and the proud ridge of his glans scraping at her super sensitized canal. “Fuck you are tight! Quit whining, I’m going to fuck you silly.”

She choked as the cock slammed back into her, spitting the drool from her mouth as her whole body shook from the impact. From the outside, she was getting fucked like a little bitch in heat; rump up in the air, face down in the dirt, whole body shaking from the hard fucking. The cacophony of grunts, moans, and snorts coming from behind Dawn drove the feeling of being a little bitch being bred by a feral stud home with every deep lust-fuel thrust. Dawn’s tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, eyes rolling back from the sheer pleasure of the pounding; her pussy walls spasmed, convulsing around the diamond hard penis bottoming out against her cervix. The pants turned to uncontrolled moans as an orgasm hit, her cunt clamping down on the ever thrusting dick that was her sole focus. 

The hiker was spurred on as the little slut hit her first orgasm, the relentless pounding continued with even greater speed and force, those rough hands firmly grasping her love handles to slam her hips back and forth against his crotch, “I am going to empty my balls into your thirsty little womb, slut,” the gruff voice gloated from behind as Dawn’s petite hands flailed behind trying to grasp at the rough hands firmly grasping her hips

“No, wait!” blustering pathetic whimpering came from the pinned down whore as she looked back, her eyes welling up, “please don’t! I’m not on any birth control! I…If you cum in me … I’ll get pregnant for sure!” Dawn looked away as the thrusting sped up, the sound of wet slapping echoing around the area. Her mind raced at the thought of her nubile body getting filled with a stranger’s seed. 

“Such, a, dumb, little, whore,” for a moment he slowed the thrusting right down, giving hard deep thrusts with each syllable, before returning to the relentless pace “you played and lost the game, and now you’ll take my seed like the bitch you are.” Dawn’s body went limp as another orgasm thundered though her, “see, your body is telling the truth, it wants to be bred, like every dirty little slut.” Her pussy instinctively rippled, milking the dense cock for a thick shot of semen.

“No! Please don’t cum in meeee! Pull out! I’m begging you! Don’t do it insiiiiide!” Dawn limply attempted to thrash around, while pinned between the hiker and the muddy ground. With one final thrust that huge cock was rammed deep into Dawn’s soaked pussy, hilting with the tip right up against her cervix. She could feel the engorged glans flaring, as her hips were yanked backwards smashing the full length of dick into her still cumming pussy. 

Familiar warmth splattered deep inside of Dawn, the sound of grunting above her, the pulsing and twitching of an orgasming dick in her velvet tunnel, the humiliation of taking a stranger’s seed deep into her womb. Dawn gasped as he pulled back, the ridge of his bell-end rippling against her overhyped nerves, the feeling of emptiness inside her cunt was instantly replaced with a hot streak of semen and then again with the full length of cock. Dawn’s juices sprayed out as the cock plugged her twat, whole body shaking from her third orgasm, all while that glorious dick twitched again and again, each time depositing more spunk right onto her cervix.

With a final grunt and thrust the cock twitched for the final time, the last spurt of cum joining the pool inside of the Dawn. With a loving slap on her butt, the cock slowly withdrew her used cunt, popping as it pulled free, leaving Dawn’s pussy gaping from the girth of it. All she could do was pant, as cum started to drip from her abused hole, quickly followed by a rough finger pushing it back in and plugging the hole. She whimpered vaguely kicking her legs to try and push the hiker away, but her strength had been sapped from the hard fucking, and her useless flailing was rewarded with a gruff chuckle.

The other hand guided Dawn to roll back over onto her butt, her back resting against the hiker’s backpack propping her up. She looked down as the finger plugging her cunt popped out, with a waterfall of white and clear fluid leaked out onto the grass beneath. The hiker stood with a domineering smugness, his mighty penis still at half-mast with a dollop of cum hanging obscenely from the tip, he pulled a Rotom-phone from his pocket, clearly opening the camera app.

“Hey,” Dawn weakly waved from her slumped position, “pictures and videos cost extra … and no putting them online.” The hiker nodded and pulled a bundle of notes from another pocket tossing them next to the spent girl.

“100k?”

“… Fuck… ,” she looked up at the smirking hiker, and brought a weary smile to her own face, “whatever you want.”

“Look at this spent little cumslut whore, now full of my spunk,” gloating as he filmed Dawn’s compromised position, moving the camera to focus on the cum dripping out, “so much of my potent virile seed is now swimming deep into you, ready to fertilize your little egg and put my baby in you.”

Dawn rubbed her tummy above her womb, giving a warm smile back up at the camera, “I’m so full of cummies! I feel so packed,” she threw up a peace sign with her other hand, “today was a really unsafe day, I told him not to fill me up because it was so risky. But when all this sticky seed splattered inside of my womb, I came really hard! I’m going to get pregnant for sure!” she hugged herself, stroking her hands over her belly, one going for a breast and other slipping between her thighs, “My little boobs are going to get extra big and milky now!” she tweaked her nipple, moaning dramatically, the fingers scoping up some of the dripping cum and pushing it back into her pussy, “oops, can’t waste a drop! I really hope it takes, and I get a cute little baby girl!”

She looked back over at the hiker’s cock, rock hard and beading with pre-cum, “but just to be extra sure, I think I should get another hot injection of thick seed.” She scooted her butt forward, spreading her legs wide, “I need another hard fucking!” The hiker needed no further encouragement, grasping Dawn’s ankles he pulled her into the mating press, squatting down to bring his penis to the sopping entrance of her pussy. “Breed me, keep flooding my womb with your potent seed,” Dawn egged the hiker on, grinding her pussy against the twitching dripping cock. 

The hiker dropped to the ground with a long sigh, sitting down next to Dawn. “That was really hot,” he pulled a handkerchief from a shirt pocket and offered it, which Dawn gladly accepted, “thank you for staying in character. You’re going to be ok, right?” He gently stroked her hair with his cleaner hand, 

Dawn wiped the mud from her face, elbows, and knees, giggling as she listened, “it was fun, I love being filled with cum,” she pointed to two faint scars just below her belly button, “no need to worry about it taking though, that was sorted a long time ago.” Glancing over to her clothes, “that said you owe me for a new pair of shimapan and bra, plus all my clothes are muddy.” The hiker chuckled and passed over another 10k. “Cheers, I’m going to jump into that river now, see ya around.” Dawn stood up and stretched, getting a wolf-whistle of appreciation from the hiker as he gathered his backpack and began to walk off. Looking down to inspect her muddy body, she saw two long white streaks running down her thighs. “Fuck he was backed up,” she glanced over at the money stuffed into her bag, “worth it.”


End file.
